The Melody of my Angel
by Miyuki Shimizu
Summary: Sakura es un ángel caído en la tierra con una vida pasada humana y muchos recuerdos dolorosos de ella, después de 200 años de cumplir un ciclo interminable se encuentra con la reencarnación de su viejo amor dando a florecer los recuerdos de su doloroso pasado y también dando paso a un nuevo amor.
1. Los ángeles no existen

**Muchas gracias a ****CaSsIs90210 por ayudarme a corregir los errores ^^ he aquí el primer capi de mi fic es pero que les guste, este fic ya ha pasado por mucha corrección XD lo escribí casi como cinco o cuatro veces XD y lo releí ya más de 10 veces**

**Declaimer: **Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto

**Nota: **no me gusta el copyrigth así que no está tomar esta historia sin mi autorización

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The Melody of my Angel**

¿Quién dijo que los ángeles y la música no combinan?

_Desde hace miles de años__**,**__ algunos ángeles bajaban a la tierra y algunos se hacían pasar por humanos para predicar la palabra de dios y alejar a los humanos de los demonios que eran tentados con facilidad y llevados al infierno._

_Los ángeles, que solo eran espíritus, vagaban en las noches para vigilar las calles, y los que se hacían pasar por humanos eran acogidos por familias y salían en el día para velar la seguridad de los humanos, pero todos ellos alguna vez iban a los bosques para relajarse porque a pesar de ser seres divinos y de la paz, también tenían presiones, muchas más que los seres humanos, pero a su diferencia, los ángeles si sabían sonreír a pesar de ello, sabían ver el lado positivo de absolutamente todo._

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**Capitulo 1**

**Los ángeles no existen**

"_Quizás Dios haya enviado ángeles para ayudarnos y nosotros los ignoramos porque son un poco distintos a nosotros, tal vez los celos o porque confundimos su buena voluntad con hipocresía"_

Él había salido a respirar aire, estaba molesto, otra vez sus padres habían preferido a su hermano más que a él, siempre era lo mismo, su hermano era puesto en un pedestal y él se volvía invisible. Aunque su madre siempre le decía que su hermano era mejor por ser mayor, para animarlo ¿y qué creen?... no surtía efecto alguno, por más que él se esforzara solo notaban a su hermano.

Debía distraer su mente alejarla de los problemas y se dirigió al parque para así perderse en el pequeño bosque, el cual él llamaba su escondite secreto, él siempre lo usaba cuando quería llorar, nunca permitía que nadie lo viese llorar, ni su propia madre, no sería capaz de mostrar su debilidad ante nadie, ni a mucho menos su familia. Y allí estaba llorando por frustración, demasiada frustración para un joven de apenas catorce de edad.

― ¿Qué es eso?―se pregunto para sí mismo el pequeño azabache intrigado por lo que sus ojos veían, había visto una luz provenir de más adentro del el bosque una luz… cálida y hasta… celestial, siguió dicha luz y vio algo que lo dejo anonado: la luz provenía de una niña, una muy pequeña de más o menos unos 4 años. La pequeña llevaba un simple pero hermoso vestido blanco y estaba sentada abrazando sus piernas y su cara enterrada entre estas, estaba situada sobre un lago como si este fuese sólido, tenía un extraño color rosa de cabello, pero lo que más le llamo la atención fue la enorme ala blanca que brotaba de su espalda

—un ángel—Susurro el pequeño azabache y la chiquilla levanto la cara y lo miro a los ojos, los ojos de la pequeña eran hermosos como dos pequeñas piedras de jade.

— ¿Por qué llorabas Sasuke-kun?—Le preguntó la chiquilla aun mirándolo a los ojos.

—Yo no estaba llorando, ¡HMP!—Se hizo el fuerte y miro hacia otro lado, ella soltó una risilla **—**y ¿Cómo es que sabes mi nombre? ¿Quién eres?**—**Le preguntó percatándose de ése detalle. La pequeña peli-rosa le sonrió ampliamente

—Mi nombre es Sakura—Ésta se levanto del agua caminó hacia él, era como dos cabezas más pequeña que él, sin contar las alas, por su puesto.

—Eres un… ¿un ángel?

* * *

><p>—¡Sasuke despierta ya es medio día!—Lo llamó su amigo rubio mientras lo zarandeaba, el rubio estaba vestido cómodamente, llevaba puesta una franela naranja con una chaqueta negra por encima y un Blue Jean obscuro junto a unos tenis negros con naranja.<p>

—Suéltame dobe—Lo empujó y se volvió a recostar — ¡Es tu culpa que no haya dormido nada! Así que si me disculpas puedes irte— Reclamó enojado, lo que él decía era cierto, a Naruto se le había ocurrido la "grandiosa" idea de hacer una fiesta después de llegar todos agotados de la gira que habían hecho y para colmo la fiesta había durado hasta la madrugada.

—Siento haberte despertado de tu magnifico sueño de belleza—Le respondió con burla e ironía rodando los ojos, Sasuke lo miro con desprecio. Lo hacía trasnocharse y cuando consigue el sueño no lo deja dormir y de paso se burla de él, si Naruto seguía así definitivamente ese no sería su día.

— ¡Vete!—Ordenó entre dientes enojado por su amigo que siempre lo fastidiaba. Pronto llegaría el día en que se enfurecería y trataría de cometer homicidio contra el rubio

— ¡Está bien, está bien! Me iré... luego de que deje de aburrirme—Era obvio que el rubio lo hacía para molestarlo, claro un Naruto aburrido significa un Sasuke molesto, y un Sasuke molesto significa gran gasto por hospital.

—Si no te vas ahora mismo, te aburrirás en el infierno**—** Declaró con una voz realmente amenazante, lo que intimidó al pobre rubio que antes de que dijera otra cosa ya se había ido corriendo de la habitación. Resignado se levantó de la cama y fue a tomar una buena ducha de agua caliente. Luego de su relajante baño, se dirigió a la cocina y "raramente" su amigo estaba comiendo un ramen instantáneo.

—Teme, ¿tú que comerás?—Preguntó su amigo rubio mientras se metía un bocado de su ramen de puerco a la boca, el pelinegro suspiro cansado.

—No tengo hambre… ¿Dónde están Neji y Gaara?**—** peguntó con su tono de indiferencia total y su inquebrantable semblante serio y sereno, Sasuke estaba vestido con uno Jean negro de tubo, y una camisa azul obscuro, junto unos converse de Blue Jean obscuros.

—No sé, cuando desperté ellos no estaban, de seguro salieron**— **Respondió sin interés alguno del tema.

—Daré una vuelta—Avisó para luego tomar las llaves de el apartamento, sonó el teléfono. Sasuke suspiro con resignación y contestó.

—¿Quién habla?—Contestó el pelinegro con su ya típico tono de indiferencia, escucho atentamente lo que le decía la persona del otro lado de la línea y solo respondió con un "Ajá" de mala gana y tapó el auricular.—Naruto es tu madre quiere hablar contigo—El rubio dejó inmediatamente su desayuno/almuerzo y agarró el teléfono, el pelinegro por curiosidad, una que nunca admitiría, espero a que su energético amigo terminara su conversación con su madre la cual a él solo respondió un "ajá" un "¿en serio?" y algo que le hiso reír para sus adentros un "si mamá" que lo hiso sonar como niño de 10 para luego colgar.**— **¿Qué quería tu madre, Dobe?**—** Preguntó divertido, lo cual hiso suspirar con fastidio al rubio

—Pues… ¡tengo una nueva hermanita!**—**Imitó el tono de su madre, Sasuke enarco una ceja

— ¿Tu madre estaba**…**?**—**Pero no pudo terminar, ya que, el rubio le respondió con un "¡No!" deduciendo lo que él iba a decir.

—Tiene 9 años, mi madre la adopto este mañana— Completó desesperado por aclarar la situación.

—Entonces ¿Para que querría tu madre adoptar? Además, ¿Qué te pasa? Deberías estar feliz ¿no? Ó ¿estás celoso porque tus padres se ocuparan más de ella que de ti?— expreso irónico el pelinegro.

—No lo sé, tal vez, la soledad, y no es eso, lo que pasa es que mis padres quieren que vaya a verla. Dicen que es un angelito, lo que significa que de seguro será una de esas niñas que son muy inteligentes y que son inocentes, pero con sus hermanos son el vivo demonio—Contó con horror exagerando cada una de sus palabras.

—Idiota—Murmuró y rodó los ojos—No seas paranoico, puede que no sea un "angelito" como dicen tus padres, pero no puede ser tan mala como tu dices.

—Tú me acompañaras—Propuso o más bien ordenó y se lo llevó prácticamente a rastras hasta la casa de sus padres.

* * *

><p>Sasuke suspiró resignado, estaba enfrente de la casa de los padres de Naruto ¿Cómo había llegado tan lejos? Además que la curiosidad también lo mataba aunque no lo desmostarse. Naruto toco el timbre y los recibió Kushina, la madre de Naruto, con una gran sonrisa pintada en la cara.<p>

—Sasuke-kun, cuanto has crecido, la última vez que te vi…— Alguien atrás de la señora Namikaze carraspeó, Sasuke le agradeció internamente, no quería oír ese discurso que daba cada vez que lo veía, aunque hubieran sido 5 segundos de la ultima vez que lo había visto

—Cariño, ¿no será mejor que los dejes pasar?—Propuso amablemente el padre de Naruto, Namikaze Minato, entraron a la casa con dirección a la sala de estar.

—Teme ¿y si es malvada?— Susurró cerca de su amigo nuevamente con aires de preocupación, vigilando que nadie los escuchara, por enésima vez mientras entraban a la sala

—No seas idiota, tiene nueve años, no puede ser malvada, además tu madre dijo que es un angelito**—**Dijo tratando de animar a su amigo. —Aunque los ángeles no existen. —Susurró para sí mismo

—Los ángeles sí existen**— **Dijo una voz dulce y cálida proveniente de lo que parecía ser una niña atrás de él haciendo que un escalofrió bajara por su cabeza hasta su columna vertebral.

— ¿Cuando había aparecido?—Se preguntó mentalmente, todos giraron la cabeza por acto reflejo hacia la dueña de la voz.

Sasuke quedo pasmado a lo que sus ojos veían haciendo que el recuerdo de lo que él pensó que era un sueño, volviese, esa niña era idéntica a aquel ángel, su cabello rosa pálido y sus ojos que eran del mismo color de la piedra preciosa "jade".

Era el mismo pequeño ángel que hacía 5 años se había encontrado en el parque, aquella pequeña niña que aunque fuera solo un poco le había conseguido subir el ánimo, ésa niñita pequeña que solo con el estar allí parada le hacía sentirse honrado de estar en presencia de un ángel.

Sasuke estaba totalmente ajeno a su alrededor, estaba en un mundo totalmente distinto a los demás, uno donde solo estaban él y ella, sonrió, ese pensamiento le hacía feliz, le hacía feliz el solo pensar que lo del bosque no había sido solo un buen sueño, todos miraban atónitos a Sasuke ¿Por qué rayos estaba sonriendo? No una sonrisa cualquiera, era una que llevaba consigo ternura, felicidad y ¿nostalgia?

— ¿Y a este que le pasa?—Se preguntaba internamente el rubio hiperactivo, su amigo miraba esa niña como si pudiera ve el paraíso en su cara. Como si… la hubiese extrañado, este suspiró resignado y decidió sacarlo del transe en el que se encontraba.

—teme ¿te encuentras bien?—Preguntó preocupado ya que ver a Sasuke sonriendo era algo "paranormal". Agitaba su mano de arriba a abajo delante de la vista del pelinegro que parecía estar en su propio mundo mientras miraba a la niña, y gracias a la acción de su amigo volvió a la tierra borrando todo rastro de la expresión de hacia unos segundos, volviendo a su rostro indiferente de siempre.

—¡Hmp!—Musitó su monosílabo favorito y se sentó en un sillón doble de la sala, su "mejor amigo" se sentó a su lado, los padres de Naruto presentaron a su nueva hermanita la cual se llamaba Sakura, lo cual al ver sus pintas no resultaba ser tan sorprendente, y la cual resulto ser adorable para Naruto. Por otro lado el Joven Uchiha no podía evitar mirarla discretamente de vez en cuando que al parecer ella no notaba, pasó un tiempo y Sasuke se comenzó a arrepentir de no haber almorzado cuando tuvo la oportunidad, le estaba comenzando a dar hambre.

El pelinegro se levantó de su puesto, había estado en ése sillón una hora y media, los padres de Naruto habían salido y les habían pedido que cuidaran de Sakura en su ausencia, había un silencio funerario en la sala

—Naruto, yo tengo que ir por lo de el nuevo álbum que nos mencionó Kakashi, así que me voy—Mintió deliberadamente, él se iba por que tenía hambre, ya que lo del álbum era para el día siguiente, aunque fue una mentira muy convincente, o a lo menos para Naruto el cual solo asintió, Sakura lo miraba fijamente, como examinándolo

—Mientes—Al menor de los Uchiha le volvió a recorrer el mismo escalofrío.

— ¿Cómo rayos ella pudo saberlo?—Ésa niña lo estaba leyendo como una historia e un papel, ella sonrió ampliamente como lo hizo en el lago

—Cuando mientas yo lo sabré, Sasuke-kun—Declaró la peli-rosa, a Sasuke no le gusto esa idea y otro escalofrió recorrió su espalda, mientras tanto, Naruto, tenía la palabra confusión tatuada en toda la cara y lo único que le cruzo la mente fue…

— ¿Se conocen?—Preguntó el rubio más que confundido, los dos callaron y hubo un breve momento de silencio.

—No—Negó indiferente el joven Uchiha rompiendo el silencio y trató de salir de la casa, pero no llego ni a salir de la sala porque una pequeña mano lo agarró de la camisa.

—Perdón Sasuke-kun, no fue mi intención molestarte, de seguro debes tener hambre si me dejas pue…—Ofrecía amablemente la pequeña, con una sonrisa tierna, pero alguien la interrumpió.

—No necesito tu hospitalidad, ni mucho menos tú comida—Dijo fríamente, se soltó bruscamente de su agarre y salió de la sala, luego de un rato se oyó un portazo, se había ido, la pequeña derramo un par de lagrimas, aunque resultara una ridiculez para unos, para un ángel que vivió en la paz y el amor casi mil años solo eso era muy cruel.

—Sakura-chan perdónalo, él es así, es un insensible y un tonto – La pequeña rio por la expresión que había puesto el rubio. —No llores, luces más linda cuando ríes, así que no dejes que un insensible y orgulloso te quite tu hermosa sonrisa—La animaba sonriente el rubio, la pequeña se contagio se su sonrisa y sonrió

—¡Gracias Onii-chan!—Sakura lo abrazó y el rubio le correspondió el abrazo.

—¿Para qué son los hermanos?...

* * *

><p>Suspiro con fastidio por enésima vez, ¿Cómo un ángel conseguía sacarlo tan fácil de sus casillas? Naruto era un demonio y a él le costaba bastante, a acepción cuando ya estaba molesto de por sí con otra cosa, le molestaba el hecho que una niña de apenas 9 años supiera cuando miente y si ella estuviera cerca cuando dice unas mentira piadosa para salvar su pellejo, de seguro frustraría sus planes y se volvería el hazmerreir de todos, él vivía de la mentira y si ella anda revelando sus mentiras su vida se tornaría una burla, maldecía para sus adentros aun tenía que saber si lo del parque había sido un sueño y el parecido de la niña solo haya sido mera coincidencia, pero, un sentimiento era latente en su corazón… algo que no sentía hace mucho tiempo, <em>culpa<em>, culpa por haberle gritado, ella no se merecía eso ¿O sí?

Ya había pasado una semana y ya habían terminado las vacaciones de invierno y seguirían el último curso al día siguiente y no había señal de Neji, Gaara o Naruto, se los había tragado la tierra tal vez, es que ni siquiera se le había ocurrido, dejar una nota, llamar o a lo menos decir que habían tomado vacaciones para Hawái sin él.

—Cobardes—Pensó enojado.

Se encontraba con dirección al parque de su infancia, el compartía su apartamento con sus 3 amigos que habían sido secuestrados por idiotas que aun no llamaban por la recompensa. De seguro Naruto estaba en casa de sus padre pasando "tiempo de calidad" con su querida hermanita, y aunque él no lo admitiese ni que su vida dependiese de ello, él también quería verla, pero, el pobre chico con mal karma por enviar al hospital tantas veces a su mejor amigo, necesitaba relajarse, con la desaparición de sus compañeros había tenido bastante trabajo con la disquera por el nuevo álbum, e ahí otra razón por la cual escapar, una de dos o no querían hacerse cargo o escaparon al ya saber de sobra el humor de él cuando están esas presiones, en pocas palabras: Un desalmado demonio, pero él no quería pensar en eso, ya tenía suficiente con vivir con ellos y su desorden, aunque no era tan mala idea una semana solo para él, cuando llegasen les obligaría a limpiar toda a casa por desaparecer y dejarlo con todo el trabajo.

Sonrió ante el pensamiento, ya se encontraba adentrándose al pequeño bosque deduciendo que más adelante estaría el lago, claro que si hubiese sido un sueño el lago no estaría allí, ya que no le había dado tiempo a comprobar cuando lo enviaron a estudiar en el extranjero, Gran parte de su ser deseaba que ese lago estuviese allí, ya que eso comprobaría que no estaba loco y conocer a un Ángel seria fantástico, pero la otra no, no quería estar involucrado con un ser divino, con todos sus pecados él se sentiría incomodo.

Se acercaba más al lugar donde había visto a su ángel, quedó extrañado y sorprendido por el retrato que veían sus ojos era algo sacado de una película de terror, todo árbol cerca del lago estaba seco y lo que se supone que era un lago ahora era un cráter gigante, no había explicación lógica posible de que un lago se secase en 5 años y medio a menos que le hubiera caído un meteorito allí o una bomba nuclear, aunque tampoco era muy probable, eso era imposible, el lago estaba allí o a lo menos sus restos pero no podía decir que hace 5 años y medio tenia agua, fauna y flora.

—Sorprendente ¿no crees?— escucho decir con seriedad, esa voz que había escuchado muy poco, pero que conocía a la perfección él giro la cabeza, petrificado, _¿Cómo es que aparecía de la nada?_

— ¿Q-qué haces aquí?—No pudo evitar tartamudear, esa niña le comenzaba a dar miedo, a pesar de ser adorable y pensar que podía ser un ángel

—Sasuke-kun ¿crees en los ángeles?—Preguntó seria, así que los ángeles tenían también los métodos de policía bueno y policía malo ¿curioso no?

—No, y no tengo razones porque creer, la magia no existe—Respondió serio, seguro y un poco burlón.

—No somos seres mágicos, la magia no existe, somos seres divinos, seres de la alquimia—Respondió automática como si fuese un robot. —Podemos multiplicar y trasformar materias, predecir eventos, leer el aura y revivir seres, no aparecemos un conejo de un sombrero—Era buena, Sasuke comenzaba a creérsela, pero aun no estaba convencido.

— ¿Sabes?, serías una buena actriz—respondió burlón, aunque la verdad seguía con la duda.

—Ver para creer ¿no?—Respondió posando su mirada al suelo**—**tu lo has pedido—susurro, lo cual, él no pudo escuchar y sonrió terroríficamente ¿enserió? ¿Un ángel? Tal vez lo que Naruto decía no era del todo mentira tal vez no era con su hermano si no con el mejor amigo de este.

·

·

·

·

·

·

·

**Bueno chico espero sus reviews ;D no les cuesta nada **


	2. Bruja Blanca

**Holi! He aquí yo dejándoles el 2 capi editado :3 espero que os guste si tengo algún error ortográfico me avisan XD no soy buena con la ortográfica y también si no entendieron alguna expresión o palabra avisen para cambiarlo, fuera de eso espero que lo disfruten ;D**

**Disclaimer: **NARUTO ni sus personajes me pertenecen, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, pero la historia es exclusivamnete mía así que no está permitido tomarla sin mi autorización.

Capítulo 2

**Bruja Blanca **

"_Los ángeles tienen buen juicio, pero no tienen los mismos sentimientos que nosotros, ver siempre el lado positivo de todo puede parecer insensible, ver todo lo malo es obscuro y deprimente y ver las cosas triste positivamente es sádico, Una faceta intermedia, como cuando alguien muere, nadie es capaz de sonreír con felicidad y decir "esta en un mejor lugar", ¿nuestras razones? Pues: egoísmo, cariño y negatividad, por esas razones. Hay veces que queremos a alguien, pero no lo admitimos, pero cuando se va nos damos cuenta que en verdad lo queríamos y pensamos que no podemos vivir sin este, valla mentira más grande la verdad es que si podemos, pero esa es la ilusión que nos da el perderlo y nuestro egoísmo de preferir que este a nuestro lado que en la paz del paraíso y la negatividad de pensar nunca volver a verlo, nos ciega más y nos encierra en una burbuja de la cual solo una persona especifica puede sacarnos, alguien de mente abierta y hasta que no llegue todo quedara en pausa, nuestras metas, pensamientos, ideas… todo; aunque el tiempo siga avanzando. Los que nos mantiene vivos son nuestras ganas de vivir por el apoyo de nuestros seres queridos y sobre todo nuestras metas, las metas son tan infinitas y unas de ellas son imposibles._

_Me pregunto: ¿Cuál sería la meta de un ángel?"_

* * *

><p>Ella se encaminó hacia él, pisando el pasto seco y las flores marchitas de aquel lugar tan deprimente, él retrocedió dos pasos. Tenía que admitirlo, tenía un poco de pánico, podría ser o no una niña normal haciéndole una broma de mal gusto, o un robot, o una niña con el cerebro lavado enviada para matarlo.<p>

Mientras pensaba cosas sin algún sentido lógico retrocedía paso a paso hasta que chocó contra un árbol completamente seco, el cual le proporciono un buen rasguño en su brazo izquierdo gracias a una de sus ramas secas, ella se acerco a él levantando su brazo derecho y con el dedo medio y el índice le pego un pequeño golpecito en la frente y retrocedió unos pasos hacia atrás.

―¿E-eso es todo?― Preguntó con ironía y burla el pelinegro, de pronto todo le dio vueltas y cayó pesadamente al suelo cerrando los ojos lentamente lo último que vio fue la sonrisa tierna de la niña oyendo por ultimo "lo siento" saliendo de sus labios.

* * *

><p>Despertó estando en un lugar que a duras penas pudo reconocer estaba sentado en una acera; veía todo en blanco y negro, no le dolía nada, no pensaba en nada, no recordaba casi nada y el tiempo parecía no avanzar o a lo menos avanzar muy lento, frente a él estaba una mujer vestida de blanco que estaba volteada viendo la calle esperando algo.<p>

―Hasta que al fin despertaste― Le oyó decir y girarse hacia su dirección, el flequillo tapaba sus ojos y su cabello caía por sus hombros prácticamente no se le veía la cara, se acercó a él mencionando unas palabras en otro idioma algo realmente incomprensible, pero algún significado tenían que tener porque, el color volvió a sus ojos, sus recuerdos regresaron y el tiempo comenzó a avanzar de nuevo, parpadeó varias veces, la mujer se había vuelto polvo y había sido llevada por el aire dejando ver la imagen de Sakura con los brazos cruzados, se acercó a él y le ofreció la mano para que se levantase él no la acepto y se levanto por su cuenta.

―¿Cómo hiciste- ― Fue callado con el dedo índice de la mano derecha de la niña mientras que el izquierdo apuntaba a un cruce… había pasado tan rápido que sus ojos apenas pudieron captarlo, uno de los autos estaba volcado, se oyeron gritos, vio a su alrededor una chica pidiendo ayuda a través de su celular, una ambulancia llego 8 minutos después.

Él estaba totalmente desorientado, Se había arremolinado alrededor del accidente millones de personas y vio como la niña de el cabello rosa caminaba hacia el tumulto de gente atravesándolos como si fueran ilusiones, hologramas o algo por el estilo ¿era eso es posible? La siguió… al parecer, si, después de atravesar la gruesa capa de gente vio a la pequeña que estaba de espaldas ─ ¿Quién? O más bien ¿Qué demonios era esa niña? ─ Se preguntó mentalmente el pelinegro, ella se giró y apunto a donde estaban los paramédicos atendiendo a los chicos heridos los observo bien, reconoció a uno, su hermano, eso no podía ser verdad y al juzgar por sus heridas era el más grave,

Eso tenía que ser una broma, corrió hasta donde estaban atendiendo a su hermano intento tocarlo pero solo lo atravesó, no, eso no podía estar pasando y mucho menos a él, su hermano se estaba muriendo y el solo podía mirar, las lágrimas se aglomeraron en sus ojos, no podía ser real, comenzaron a caer por sus pálidas mejillas

―Si vuelve, ¿qué harías? ¿Qué le dirías? ¿De qué serias capaz para mantenerlo con vida?― Le preguntó la pequeña con seriedad ―¿Qué acaso no era esto lo que querías? siempre lo has odiado ¿no es así?... "desearía que el maldito de Itachi nunca hubiera existido" ¿no te suena?― Lo dijo, claro que recordaba haber dicho eso hace muchísimo tiempo, hacia añales, ella se acerco donde los paramédicos luchaban aun por mantenerlo con vida aún y acaricio la cara del joven con la yema de sus dedo soltó una risa irónica ―Cosas insignificantes que promueven otras acciones― Susurro para sí misma aunque él la escucho de todas formas no preguntaría.

―Es mi hermano― Dijo en un susurro casi inaudible ―Sería capaz de dar mi vida― La niña comenzó a reír, se agarro el estomago y hasta soltó un par de lagrimas de tanto reír, duró un buen rato riendo hasta que por fin se calmó, él la miraba fijamente, ¿estaba loca? ¿Pero quién carajos era esa niña? Comenzó a pensar que era un sueño ¿qué clase de sueño retorcido era ese?

―Sasuke estas de broma ¿no es así?— Dijo con una expresión de diversión y burla ¿que acaso importaba que clase de sueño era? ¿Cuando se supone que despertaría? ―enserio darías tu vida por un ser tan insignificante como lo es este― Apunto al cuerpo medio muerto del hermano de Sasuke, eso lo molesto de sobremanera el tenia limites y ese era uno de ellos camino hacia ella y la agarro por el cuello de la camisa levantándola por su pequeña estatura dando por resultado que la esta ahorcando.

―Mira no me importa quién o qué eres, pero me está irritando tu maldito complejo de superioridad― Frunció el seño, ella intento quitar las manos de su cuello, no podía respirar, la niña soltó unas lagrimas, sin pensar ―no me importa lo que pienses, es mi hermano, si tienes el maldito poder de convertirme en un fantasma entonces usa ese poder para salvar su vida― Terminado de decir aquello, le oyó susurrar con el poco aire que llegaba a sus pulmones un "ya veo" y la vio sonreír con ternura y él aflojo un poco el agarre, dejándola respirar

―Eres muy inteligente Sasu-chan― Dijo ella con ternura como si los papeles fuesen intercambiado y el fuera el niño pequeño ―hare lo que me dices, pero sobre tus hombros caerán las consecuencias― ¿Consecuencias? ―Suéltame― Ordeno ella, el acato y la soltó, pero en el preciso momento en que sus pies tocaron el suelo.

─Lo perdimos─ oyó decir a un paramédico, encrespándolo, pero en cambio ella seguía serena y camino hacia el ya cadáver del hermano de Sasuke, sonriendo con calidez poniendo una de sus pequeñas manos en la frente de él, de repente sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y él se levanto con una rapidez sorprendente como si hubiera tenido una pesadilla, sorprendiendo a los presentes y por sobre todo al pelinegro egocéntrico e impulsivo que pensaba que estaba en una pesadilla o un sueño extraño, el chico revivido llevo una mano a su frente manifestando su gran dolor de cabeza aun sin mirar a su situación.

―¿Qué ha pasado?― Le pregunto a uno de los paramédicos que estaban de piedra, ellos no habían logrado obtener pulso y mucho menos lo veían respirar

─¿Qué clase de brujería es esta? ─ pensó el paramédico, de ahí en adelante todo se volvió negro para Sasuke, asustándolo de sobre manera, de repente se sintió adormilado y poco a poco fue perdiendo la conciencia.

Despertó y lo primero que sintió fue un dolor de cuello y espalda como si hubiera dormido en una roca, que no era del todo mentira porque había dormido recostado en un tronco, además estaba congelado sentía como si lo hubieran metido a una nevera, pero aun así se estaba deleitando con el sonido de los grillos.

─¿tan tarde era? ─ Pero también había un agradable olor a cerezo como si fuese algún tipo de primavera, abrió los ojos muy lentamente como si no tuviera ganas de abrirlos y vio el hermoso lago que a pesar de ser de noche no estaba nada obscuro, parecía que había algún tipo de faro, eran un montón de luciérnagas que junto a la luz de luna llena iluminaban el lugar, aunque le extraño no ver ninguna flor de Sakura, no tanto porque era invierno, pero de todas maneras ¿de donde provenía el dichoso olor? Intentó levantarse con su adormecido y adolorido cuerpo, pero algo se lo impedía y que era nada más y nada menos que esa niña.

Chocó con la realidad y con la situación reviso su celular 15 mensajes y 12 llamadas perdidas: 3 mensajes de Naruto preguntando si sabía algo de Sakura, otros 10 preguntando donde estaba y pidiéndole que fuera al hospital siendo cada vez más insistentes sorprendiéndole "¿que podría haber pasado?" las imágenes del sueño llegaron a su mente y negó frenéticamente y luego los últimos 2 eran del mismo pidiéndole que contestara el teléfono luego reviso las llamadas, 10 eran de el rubio y las otras 2 eran de un número equivocado a las que le hiso caso omiso.

Procedió a darse la tarea de despertar a esa niña desquiciada, aunque no quisiera en verdad, se le quedo mirando un momento parecía un angelito mientras dormía, con la nariz rojita por el frio los labio medio abiertos y un mechón de cabello rosa un poco atravesado que él puso de tras de su oreja para verle mejor la cara sintiendo lo sedoso y liso de su cabello y su piel de porcelana, ¿por qué despertarla si podía cargarla? así sería mejor no tendría que despertarla de su gran sueño, intentó levantarla pero falló estrepitosamente, porque su adolorido cuerpo no tenía más fuerza que para sostenerse a si mismo así que procedió a poner una mano en el hombro de la niña y moverla un poco, pero no despertó, lo volvió a intentar y ella hizo un movimiento brusco y comenzó a sudar, ella parecía tener una pesadilla, volvió a moverla , esta abrió los ojos de golpe y se le lanzó encima comenzando a llorar

― ¿Qué habrá soñado? ―Pensó intrigado

* * *

><p>Que tediosas eran las mañanas de invierno tenía que despegarse de sus tibias sabana y pisar el helado suelo, y además tenía que entrar en el mundo real a veces quisiera quedarse en los sueños donde está su mundo perfecto, su mundo.<p>

No quería chocar con la realidad, la realidad se había vuelto un laberinto sin salida ya nada tenía sentido común, niñas bipolares con poderes mágicos, sueños o más bien pesadillas que se hacen realidad ¿Qué mas podría pasar? De seguro a los cerdos le saldrían alas, a los gatos tentáculos y los perros hablarían, era lo que faltaba.

Las 9:30 no iría a la universidad el inicio de la carrera se había pospuesto por razones desconocidas en cambio visitaría a su hermano que aun estaba en el hospital por observación, le había enviado un mensaje diciendo que tenía algo que decirle, no se negaría después de todo no haría nada ese día. Se ducho se puso lo primero que encontró en su armario y salió directo al hospital.

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**(1): Digamos que en el lugar donde se encuentran no es un lugar donde nieve**

**Bueno con respecto a Sakura si es **_**"un poco"**_** bipolar y esta poco cuerda, pero eso lo verán en otra ocasión y bueno también la escena de la muerte esta **_**"un poco"**_** exagerada pero es que yo tengo una hermana que bueno a veces desearía lanzarla en el hoyo más profundo de la tierra pero estoy segura que reaccionaria de la misma manera que él, o de manera similar.**

**Espero muchos comentarios de su parte: sugerencias, insulto si quieren mentar madre también XD  
><strong>_**¿Rosa o tomate?**_


	3. Melodía de mediodía

******Miyu Reportandose aunque se que no tengo muchos lectores auqui les dejo un nuevo Capi** ^^

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen pertenecen al Masashi Kishimo

**Nota: **No me gusta el copyrigth asi que no esta permitido tomar esta historia sin mi autorisacion

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**Melodía de mediodía**

"_Nunca busques al amor él te encontrara a ti y antes que te des cuenta eres adicto a este, al punto que no puedes imaginarte tu vida sin él, el amor es el la fuerza para lograr las cosas pero lo que te da fuerza siempre será tu debilidad si alguien atacase a lo que más amas ante tus ojos, tu sufrirías el doble de su dolor, si tu lo lastimaste te derrumbarías por dentro y si este te lastimara tu estarías muerto en vida._

_Un ser que no ame y nunca haya amado o querido ni siquiera tiene un alma"_

* * *

><p>Caminaba por los solitarios pasillos del hospital en la dirección que le había señalado la recepcionista, mientras se dirigía a la habitación donde se encontraba su hermano vagaba en los recuerdos del día anterior<p>

**Flash back**

Abrió los ojos de golpe y se le lanzo encima comenzando a llorar _"¿Qué habrá soñado?" _se pregunto él, realmente intrigado al verla llorar ya que hacía unos minutos o más bien horas atrás pareciera que no le perturbara nada comportándose como una total sádica y había llegado a la conclusión que lo de la casa de Naruto había sido una vil actuación pero, esta podía ser o no otra de sus viles actuaciones pero ¿con que objetivo?, aunque ella no parecía actuar, estaba llorando de una manera que los sonidos que producían lo hacían sentir culpable ¿Por qué el debería ser el culpable? Ella había tenido una pesadilla él no tenía nada que ver con eso pero por mas que se lo dijera el sentimiento era vigente así que para calmarse el tenía que calmarla a ella primero.

Primero que nada se acomodaría, ya que estaban recostados en el suelo, ella arriba de el abrazándolo como si fuera a desaparecer si lo soltaba, como si fuera a ahogarse, se sentó y se recostó contra el árbol sentándola en su regazo, ella seguía llorando ¿Qué hacer? Nunca había consolado a nadie en ese estado en su vida, atino a acariciar su cabeza, si ella seguía llorando así…, la Abrazo fuertemente, el sentimiento que había sido exhumado asía un momento se hizo mucho mas latente y lo inundo por completo* de y un momento a otro la abrazo mucho mas fuerte ahora era más para consolarse a él que a ella.

**Fin del Flash back**

Sin darse cuenta ya estaba frente a la puerta de la habitación de su hermano número 108 algo que le pareció demasiado irónico ya que el día anterior (día del accidente) había sido justamente 8 de enero aun así no le dio importancia, su hermano estaba despierto y estaba hablando con alguien

Itachi murmuro algo en lo que Sasuke abría la puerta – **¿y** **tú qué piensas Sakura?** – paró en seco tenía los ojos como platos _"¿Sakura?"_

**Me parece bien** – respondió ella felizmente, esa voz, sin duda era ella pero que hacía con la comadreja de su hermano de todas maneras no podía ser nada bueno – **cuando Sasuke se entere de seguro se alegrara bastante** – pudo notar emoción en su voz ¿de qué tenía que enterarse? La intriga lo carcomía y sin pensarlo dos veces entro completamente a la habitación

**¿Enterarme de qué?** – pregunto serio apenas entraba a la habitación ellos por inercia voltearon a su dirección Itachi le dedico una sonrisa rebosante de felicidad que lo dejo aun mas intrigado ¿Por qué no lo decía de una vez?

**Pues…** – puso suspenso a lo que tenía que decir y el pelinegro estaba cada vez mas cabreado –**veras me he comprometido y voy a casarme ella es…** – hasta ahí escucho Sasuke ya que estaba seguro que el resto había esta alardeando de lo maravillosa que era su novia, no le sorprendía mucho ya que era Itachi SU hermano lo que significaba que no podía ser nada feo al contrario era todo un pecado al igual que su hermano pero aun le picaba la curiosidad ¿qué hacia Sakura con SU hermano? y ahora que lo recordaba ella aun no había dicho cuales eran las consecuencias o pensaba que el mismo la descubriera, la miro curioso y ahora que lo pensaba ¿cómo hacia ella para salir de la casa de lo Namikaze? Conociendo como eran los padres de Naruto desde que tenía memoria ellos eran demasiado apegados a sus hijos no los dejaban andar solos en ningún momento a Naruto lo tenían prácticamente controlado lo llamaban todos y cada uno de los día y en los puentes lo obligaban a quedarse en la casa de echo había sido una lucha para que ellos aceptaran que Naruto se mudase a el apartamento.

**Sakura** – la llamo definitivamente no se quedaría con la pregunta rondándole en la cabeza, ella llevaba mirándole un buen rato – **¿Cómo es que estas aquí y no en tu casa?** – por más que lo allá intentado no pudo evitar sonar como un hermano mayor ella se tenso y él lo noto deduciendo que ella se había escapado ¿Qué haría con ella? Suspiro con fingido cansancio

**¿Qué pensarían tus padres Sakura? **– pregunto con notoria a miles de kilómetros preocupación falsa, pero no noto que Itachi salido de lo maravillado que estaba describiendo a su prometida, estaba mirando con curiosidad la escena ¿se conocían? A Sakura la había conocido esta mañana y le había inspirado tanta confianza tanta que sentía que le conocía desde antes de modo que le había contado prácticamente toda su vida incluyendo su maravillosa prometida y su inteligente y perfecto hermanito menor pero ella no se había inmutado haciendo algún comentario que conocía a Sasuke ese nombre no era muy conocido así que podría decirse que podía ser tanto el único en la ciudad como en el mundo, a menos que fuera un perro, Sasuke noto que el ruido que provenía de la boca de su hermano se había detenido y lo miro encontrándose con una cara de confusión ¿tan raro era que la conociera? ¿Por qué todos los miraban con esa cara? Suspiro con (esta vez) verdadero cansancio – **Comadreja, deja de mirarme así** – le reclamo y la "comadreja" cambio su expresión de confusión por una de intriga ¿de dónde se conocían? – **Ella es la nueva hermana de Naruto** – la dijo como si de un adivino se tratara la "comadreja" puso cara de sorpresa no se parecían en nada ella tenía el cabello rosa y los ojos jade ¿Cómo era eso posible? Además ella tenía alrededor de los 12 años según le había contado ¿una hermana perdida? ¿o era hermana de cariño? Sasuke como todo un adivino con poderes de leer la mente le dijo – **es adoptada** – su hermano era talentoso para ver a través de la gente **– de todas maneras ella no debería estar aquí** – la miro de reojo ¿Cómo le había hecho? Ella puso una mueca indescifrable sin chistar se fue de la habitación ya hablaría con ella pero primero hablaría con su hermano **– y bien ¿Qué era lo que querías decirme?** – su hermano lo miro serio el no lo llamaría solo para decirle que se casaría si fuera por eso el esperaría a salir del hospital ya que él era un hombre sin prisas pero si estaba tan desesperado por contarle algo ¿por qué no lo dijo por teléfono?

**Ayer** – comenzó – **cuando pasó lo del accidente…**

**Flash back**

Iba conduciendo con la tranquilidad del mundo hacia la casa de sus padres, estaba realmente feliz vería a su hermano y a sus padres después de mucho tiempo, aprovecharía y les daría la noticia de que se casaría y los invitaría a la boda pero, en un cruce un coche a toda velocidad lo tomo desapercibido tal era la velocidad que el coche di un vuelco el sintió un inmenso dolor pero de repente el dolor menguo y todo oscureció mientras oía los gritos de las persona, estaba asustado y aturdido pero, ahora lo único que podía oír era el eco de sus pensamientos y un par de personas discutiendo a su lado un chico y una niña, no podía ver bien sus cara, claro que oía murmullos pero por la moderación de su voz parecían discutir, sintió un tacto en su mejilla y luego escucho una de las voces, la niña

**Quieres vivir ¿verdad?** – le dijo, el asintió **– Pero antes necesito que seas mi portavoz** – ¿su portavoz? y ¿a quién debía decirle? De todas maneras el acepto la propuesta – **todo lo que yo te diga se lo dirás a él** – dijo apuntando a la sombra con la que estaba discutiendo segundos antes que miraba en su dirección, la sombra le pareció vagamente familiar – **esto también se lo dirás** – ordeno seria no podía ver su cara muy bien pero pudo notar su enfermiza sonrisa y la os que no sabía de dónde había sacado en su mano derecha, la cual en menos de un santiamén estaba en su cuello, abrió los ojos de golpe ¿Qué había sido eso? vio a como todos los presente estaban tan sorprendidos y pudo jurar ver a su hermano que tan pronto como lo vio desapareció ¿una ilusión?

**Fin del flash back**

**Y bien ¿por qué me lo dices a mí?** – pregunto intrigado definitivamente eso tenía que ver con el sueño del otro día lo que significaba que Sakura era aquella niña el chico había sido él y estaba aun mas sorprendió consigo mismo por aceptar tal hecho de esa manera ¿pero que mas podía pensar? el sueño, la visión de su hermano y aquel echo concordaban demasiado bien era imposible ponerlo como una simple coincidencia y ya

**Porque eres mi hermano,** **AH! y también pienso que Sakura es esa niña, no estoy muy seguro, pero su voz y su tamaño**– ¿su voz? ¿Acaso se a vuelto una verdadera comadreja? debía admitir que su hermano era todo un genio llegando a esa conclusión con solo escuchar una voz, a no ser que más que un genio el sea alguien con buen oído, era más que obvio que su hermano estaba en lo correcto, pero por que Sakura lo usaría como portavoz de igual manera no le diría que, al tenía que tenía que decirle era él, de todas maneras si él le seguía diciendo está bien.

**Me quito el sombrero ante ti hermano** – excepto con sorpresa y broma los dos rieron, luego de eso comenzaron a hablar de lo que se les viniera a la mente hasta el mediodía de ahí iría a la casa de los Namikaze, eso de las consecuencias lo traían de los nervios

* * *

><p><strong>Está en el patio de atrás <strong>– le dijo una de las criadas y le abrió la puerta que daba al patio de atrás era un patio inmenso y tendría que recorrerlo por muy tedioso que pareciese, suspiro con resignación, ¿por dónde empezar? Oyó un ruido que se convirtió en una melodía, supuso que era ella estaba cantando siguió la melodía era muy bonita tenía que admitir y ahí estaba ella cantando a lado de una fuente en la que él y el rubio amaban jugar cuando pequeños sonrió con nostalgia viajando al pasado con sus pensamientos para cuando volvió a la realidad ella había dejado de cantar y lo estaba mirando, se tenso ¿cuánto tiempo llevaba así? debería de dejar de hacer eso, se propuso mentalmente, pero dejando eso a un lado

**Sakura sobre lo que mencionaste la otra vez… ¿Cuáles eran… las consecuencias?** – dijo lo ultimo dudoso ella lo miro seria

**No lo tomes como consecuencias tu solo tienes que recompensarme** – dijo ella seria, e ahí su primera estupidez recordar una deuda a alguien peligroso.

**¿Y qué es lo que quieres?** – Pregunto divertido, Calma Sasuke, Calma, tal vez no te va a comer, tal vez – **¿dinero, un juguete?** – ella rio una muy, muy, mala señal, se tenso de nuevo.

**Quiero tu vida** – sentencio ella pero ¿en que pensaba? ¿Quería matarlo? – **Por lo que ahora serás mi esclavo** – dijo con altanería, ¿Cómo que su esclavo?, se alivio un poco, pero después de pensarlo un poco se dio cuenta que eso definitivamente no era mejor – **Ara ¿Qué con esa cara de desentendido?, Dijiste que daría tu vida por tu hermano ¿no?** – No podía ser, eso era chantaje ya que no le había dicho que podía revivir gente, no, si se lo había dicho pero nunca le dijo que reviviría a su hermano, además era un momento de pánico, la gente dice tonterías en esos momentos ¿no?

**¿Qué pasa si me niego?** – pregunto el dudoso ¿qué es lo peor que podía hacer?

**Mou ¿No has estado prestando atención? Tú tienes que ser mi esclavo porque le he dado vida a tu hermano ¿si te niegas que crees que pasaría?** – el puso los ojos como platos

**¿Lo mataras?** – pregunto casi sin voz ¿mataría a su hermano por una razón tan estúpida? Ella rodo los ojos, no de hecho no era estúpida, había revivido a su hermano algo científicamente imposible.

**Si lo pones así sonaría muy criminal, digamos que, me llevaría su alma** – no lo decía en un tono amenazante no estaba amenazado con algún tipo de arma pero aun así se sentía amenazado, no sabía que pensar sinceramente, su mente estaba en blanco se llevaría la alma de su hermano si él no daba la suya, pero tendría que pensarlo bien no podía ser tan egoísta, su hermano iba a casarse, también heredaría la empresa Uchiha y el no podría heredarla no sabría manejarla nunca quiso la empresa y le agradeció al mundo ser el segundo pero de todas maneras Itachi tenia un futuro, en cambio Sasuke no podía ni siquiera imaginarse que haría al día siguiente, suspiro derrotado

**¿Cuándo empezamos?** – dijo cabizbaja un poco abatido por el ultimo pensamiento ¿Qué haría él con su vida?

**Ahora mismo** – dijo ella sonriente, él la miro tenía una sonrisa calculadora y decidida ¿Qué planeaba hacer con él? Ella le agarro de la muñeca jaloneándolo hasta dentro de la casa/mansión de los Namikaze pasando por un de los largos pasillos entrando a una de las muchas habitaciones y no es que hubiera algo relevante allí había una cama con un cubre cama de color crema una mesita de noche con solo una lámpara y un reloj pero siendo lo único diferente y extraño había una estantería pequeña con unos 10 libros, encima de un escritorio con un libro extraño bastante grueso, que podría decirse que era dé el grosor de 2 enciclopedias – **siéntate** – él como buen perro que se había convertido se sentó en la cama ella sonrió – **que obediente** – susurro para sí misma pero el escucho y frunció el ceño.

**Y ¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer?** – la peli rosa cambio su semblante serio por uno triste y se sentó al lado de de el

**¿Te molestaría escuchar mi historia?** – pregunto con un tono de tristeza bastante deprimente que ni el más frio corazón podría negarse, que hasta la fecha era él, no se negó de todas maneras no le aria daño escuchar un historia, ya se acostumbraría a la personalidad múltiple de su "DUEÑA", _"Dios si en verdad existes espero no morir en el proceso" – _**Hace bastante tiempo, digamos que en mi otra vida** – he ahí el comienzo de la historia

* * *

><p><strong>H<strong>ace mucho tiempo como por el siglo 17-18 existían grandes familias entre ella los Haruno ellos podían decirse que era una de las más famosas por su éxito y prosperidad, su joven heredera estaba cumpliendo sus 5 años que a pesar de su corta edad contaba con una sabiduría extraordinaria sus padres como regalo la habían dejado dar la vuelta por el pueblo para que escogiese lo que más le gustase, lo que ella quisiese no importaba que, sería suyo si ella lo pedía, pero ya se había hecho tarde y no había escogido nada según ella todo le parecía muy burdo e ordinario y estaba dispuesta a volver a la casa con las manos vacías de todas maneras sabia que por más que siguiera buscando todo terminaría igual, nada podría satisfacerla como ella quería, en el camino a casa, pasando por el lado de un callejón vio una sombra, pensando que era un gato se acercó, con su afán por los gatos se adentro en el obscuro callejón y se quedo embobada viendo lo que tenía delante, era más que obvio que no era un gato si no un niño que aparentaba la misma edad que ella, tenía unos moretones y raspones era pálido y flacucho y sus ropas estaban todas rotas pero de todas maneras era muy lindo, ¿estaría muerto? Tenía los ojos cerrados, se acercó a él, y vio como respiraba dando conclusión a que estaba vivo.

**Sakura-sama!** – grito uno de los sirvientes que siempre la acompañaban aunque le parecieran realmente inútiles _"Sakura-sama esto, Sakura-sama lo otro" _si que fastidiaban

**¿Qué quieres Souchiro? **– pregunto fríamente ese chico era el novato Souchiro Yagami el que la había acompañado en su búsqueda de objetos en el pueblo ella había corrido hacia el callejo y él la había perseguido de seguro.

**Sakura-sama ¿por qué ha corrido de esa manera?** – pregunto exaltado, por que se alteraban tanto no es como si ella hubiera ido a un campo de guerra

**Creí ver un gato** – sonrió – **pero he encontrado algo mejor** – miro por el rabillo del ojo a el niño, el joven sirviente miro al niño magullado y sucio poniendo cara de asco y luego miro a la peli rosa con cara de de confusión volviendo a su exaltado estado anterior restándole importancia a la frase anterior

**¿Qué hubiera pasa si se hubiera hecho daño?** – él le agarro de la muñeca – **nos vamos de este lugar** – declaro ella frunció el seño y se soltó de su agarre inmediatamente.

**No vuelvas a tocarme** – exclamo ella con asco hacia él, él la miro ofendido – **lo quiero** – dijo ella con posesión apuntándole al niño – **tráelo con nosotros y no puedes negarte papá dijo que podía escoger lo que yo quisiera y lo quiero a él** – dijo antes de que el articulara alguna queja, sonrió con suficiencia el asintió y lo llevo a la casa Haruno allí atendieron al niño le curaron las heridas lo bañaron y le pusieron ropa limpia y lo dejaron en una habitación no muy lujosa pero bastante cómoda pero curiosamente aun no despertaba, de seguro estaba bastante débil cuando despertara le darían de comer

La peli rosa se encaminaba al cuarto de su nuevo juguete abrió la puerta y vio que aun estaba dormido se sentó en el borde de la cama pero valla que era lindo, y ahora se veía mejor, con una mano acaricio su mejilla y vio como se revolvía en las sabanas aparto de inmediato la mano y vio como habría lo ojos haciendo parar su corazón, eran negros azabache su cabello despeinado y del color de la noche y su pálida piel, él se sentó en la cama y froto los ojos y miro todo a su alrededor estaba en una habitación y había una niña de cabello rosa que lo miraba.

**¿En dónde estoy? además ¿Quién eres?** – le pregunto a ella la cual sonrió con amabilidad

**Mi nombre es Haruno Sakura y estás en mi casa **– respondió sus preguntas sin rodeos – **Dime tu nombre** – más que pedírselo le estaba obligando a decírselo y él la miro ceñudo por su tono autoritario, no le gustaba que le dieran órdenes pero de todos modos respondería

**Soy Uchiha Sasuke –**

* * *

><p><strong>¿Cómo has dicho?<strong> – pregunto el pelinegro al escuchar su nombre en tan vieja historia, ella lo miro sonriente

**Es un antepasado tuyo ¿sabes?** – así que era eso, de hecho lo había escuchado de su padre le habían puesto el nombre de un antepasado suyo eso lo había escuchado cuando era un pequeñín ahora que lo recordaba **–¿me dejas seguir?** – el asintió, la historia de ella y un antepasado suyo ¿cómo era eso posible? Además la descripción ¿ellos eran a caso tan parecidos? Claro sin omitir la parte que ella decía que era lindo entonces debían ser bastante parecidos

**Bueno sigamos –**

* * *

><p>Ella lo miro divertida como un chico tan lindo podía tener un nombre tan extraño como ese bueno ya que había despertado tenía que decirle a una sirvienta que le dieran de comer, estaba muy flacucho de seguro no comía en días<p>

**¿Tienes hambre?** – pregunto ella con amabilidad esperando un "si" como respuesta

**Claro que no **– él giro la cara hacia otro lado, maldito niño orgulloso

**Uso-tsuki~~ (mentiroso)** – el la miro ceñudo

**Aléjate de mí **– dijo más que molesto levantándose de la cama caminado hacia la puerta pero no llego a la puerta porque una pequeña lo agarro de la camisa.

**Perdón Sasuke-kun no fue mi intención molestarte, de seguro debes tener hambre si me dejas pue-** – ofrecía amablemente la pequeña, con una sonrisa tierna, pero alguien la interrumpió

**No necesito tu hospitalidad, ni mucho menos tú comida –** dijo fríamente, se soltó bruscamente de su agarre y salió del cuarto oyéndose un portazo, se había ido, pero que molesto era ese niño ella se lo ofrecía amablemente y el osaba a rechazarla, ella lo aria arrepentirse de sus palabras busco por todos los pasillos y habitaciones y no lo encontró también busco en los jardines a excepción de el último lugar donde pensó que estaría… la cocina, maldito aprovechado

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

Él era un año mayor que ella lo había descubierto En el transcurso del tiempo en el que él se había vuelto su sirviente, su rival, su mejor amigo y su gran amor oculto el cual confeso al cumplir sus 14 había sido bastante lindo con ella.

Estaba nerviosa no tenía idea de que diría había muchas formas de decirlo podía decir un simple _"te amo"_ o _"me gustas" _o _"eres más que un amigo para mi"_ en fin el punto es que no se decidía pero de algo ella estaba segura se declararía ese día, ni un día más, ni un día menos, eso le había recomendado Ino una de las sirvientas que bueno podía considerarla con el término "amiga", pero ese consejo le sono algo raro ¿es que acaso no eran los hombres los que debían declararse? Pero ella le había dicho algo como _"la mujeres tenemos el mismo derecho"_ valla amiga tan rara que tenía, además no sabía si decírselo o hacer una carta en resultado era toda un lio no sabía que o como le diría, además el resultado también le asustaba y si la rechazaba y se alejaba de ella como a el millar de chicas que ya lo habían intentado y ella estaba segura que ni una había sido aceptada, definitivamente no quería perderlo, ¿debería posponer la confesión?, pero se lo había prometido, " ni un día más, ni un día menos" suspiro resignada, al fin y al cabo eso tendría que pasar algún día _"no dejes para mañana lo que puedes hacer hoy"_ temerosa se dirigió al patio, a Sasuke le encantaba ese lugar y allí lo vio debajo de un viejo árbol, viendo a la nada, esa eran una de las cosas que le molestaban nunca poder saber en lo que piensa, se acerco a él y sus piernas comenzaron a volverse gelatina, ¡Dios Ayúdame! Imploraba, no podía ser posible estar tan nerviosa, se sentó a su lado a lo menos de ese modo no se notaria tanto que estaba por caerse, al parecer dios escucho sus suplicas porque de algún modo se calmo, ¡Gracias Dios!

**Sasuke **– lo llamo y el por inercia voltio al oír su nombre

**¿Qué pasa "Sakura-sama"? – **sonrió burlón recalcando las 2 últimas palabras ella frunció el ceño, como odiaba que la llamaran de ese modo y él lo sabía, era un odioso siempre la fastidiaba y aun no entendía cómo es que se había enamorado.

**Eres un fastidioso** – dijo ella dándole un pequeño empujón, luego de eso nadie dijo nada y ella se debatía en decirle o no, pero ya había llegado muy lejos para retroceder, suspiro entrecortadamente – **sabes yo – **se trabotenía un nudo en la garganta, al la final si se echaría para atrás – **no importa – **él la miro extrañado"Sakura Haruno se ha tragado un pensamiento" eso definitivamente seria la noticia de primera palana

**¿Tú qué?** – pregunto, definitivamente, sea lo que Sea, tenía que saberlo, ella negó con la cabeza

**Te he dicho que no es nada – **intento evadirlo pero lo sabía "pequeña Sakura tú de esta no te salvas"

**Dime **– insistió

**No** – respondió

**Dime **– insistió de nuevo

**Te dije que no** – insistió en evadirlo, e intento huir pero fue detenida por la mano del joven – **suéltame – **intento zafarse pero no pudo

**No te soltare hasta que me digas** – suspiro resignada ¿había otra opción?, bueno de todas maneras era lo que tenia planeado desde un principio

**Yo- Yo** – Dios dime ¿por qué es tan difícil?, ella Trago grueso – **te amo! bien, ya lo dije ¿feliz? Ahora suéltame –** no podía verle a la cara ahora, tenía su plan, solo huiría, se encerraría en su alcoba, y se esperaría lo peor, pero por desgracia, él aun no la soltaba, nerviosa levanto la mirada para verle la cara, asco, decepción, eso era lo que ella esperaba, pero no, era una sonrisa y no era de esas que usaba cuando la fastidiaba, si no, una cálida y angelical llena de ternura, algo nuevo, nunca visto por la humanidad, _Un ángel caído del cielo_

**Yo también, más que a nada en este mundo** –le respondió tiernamente dándole un beso la frente

Después de confesar su amor fue comprometida, a pesar de que no le gustara la idea aceptaría ella siempre supo que pasaría se casaría después de cumplir los 16 aunque Sasuke tampoco estaba contento con eso y comenzó a alejarse de ella sin motivo alguno, a Sakura le estaba molestándole de sobre manera ya que quería pasar sus últimos tiempo como soltera con él, se había confesado y el la había aceptado entonces ¿por qué se alejaba? Pero lo descubrió después de un tiempo justo en su cumpleaños número 16 a una semana de su boda

**Sasuke aquí no, que pasa si Sakura-sama te descubre **– dijo burlesca esa voz estaba segura de que era una de sus sirvientas de hecho era una de las nuevas una de las más jóvenes su nombre no lo recordaba

**A quien le importa estoy seguro que está disfrutando de lo lindo con su prometido –** dijo burlesco escondiendo su enojo que ella no noto y vio como todo ocurría como esa zorra tocaba el cuerpo de SU sirviente y lo besaba esa escena no podía causarle más que tristeza y asco, pero no era del todo la culpa de ella, él era el maldito traidor, él le había mentido, él merecía morir e iba a recibir lo que merecía.

Esa noche ella fue a la cocina agarro uno de los cuchillos mas afilados que encontró y se escabullo como una sombra a la habitación de su sirviente, vio como dormía se veía tan tranquilo en esos años se había vuelto mucho más lindo habían pasado tantos momentos hermosos alzo el cuchillo y sintió como un liquido tibio bajaba por sus mejillas, no era capaz claro que no lo era lo amaba soltó el cuchillo y comenzó a llorar de forma desgarradora _"¿por qué tenía que doler tanto?"_ hasta ese momento ella no se había dado cuenta de nada, sintió una punzada en su vientre el cuchillo estaba incrustado en ella ¿por qué? Subió su mirada y lo miro su cara él la había apuñalado y en sus ojos se notaba rabia, comenzó a sentir un dolor inimaginable y sintió otra apuñalada cuando ella se confesó el había dicho que la amaba mas que a nada entonces ¿por qué la estaba apuñalando? Tuvo una punzada en el corazón y perdió la conciencia y vio como todo se volvía negro, no grito, no lo detuvo después de todo a ¿Quién le importaba si ella moría? Se escucho ella misma decir algo confuso tal vez solo había balbuceado algo ¿a quién le importaba ahora?

* * *

><p>Las lagrimas habían comenzado a caer por sus blancas mejillas y no se había dado cuenta el recuerdo de eso aun la atormentaba ¿por qué ella se había convertido en un ángel? ella había intentado matar a alguien entonces ¿por qué? Ella seguía derramando lagrimas al recordar eso, por mucho tiempo que allá pasado siempre le atormentaría y lo peor es que tenia la reencarnación de Sasuke frente a sus ojos ¿por qué simplemente los demonios no se habían comido su alma? ¿Por qué tenía que seguir intacta? Y ¿por qué después de todo aun sigue amándolo aun sabiendo que el que haya reencarnado significa que tuvo una feliz vida y tubo hijos, que no tuvo ningún remordimiento al matarla tan descaradamente? Su llanto y sus preguntas se incrementaban cada vez mas Sasuke se quedo helado sin saber que hacer era un hecho que su antepasado le había hecho mucho daño, Pero ¿Por qué era esa historia tan inconclusa? Al final la mataron era imposible que ella supiera que pasaba después, pero entonces ¿quién sabría el resto de la historia? Averiguaría después en ese momento no podía pensar claramente, ella parecía llorar en un funeral, la verdad no lo pensó de hecho ni se dio cuenta de lo que había echo<p>

**Perdóname Sakura **– la había estado abrazando de hecho no se sentía el mismo y se sentía culpable porque ella llorase aun sabiendo que había sido su antepasado ¿por qué? – **perdóname Sakura** – lo repitió múltiples veces, al final ella dejo de llorar y se quedo dormida y siguiéndole el paso el también, cuando despertó se había hecho demasiado tarde, las 11 de la noche, había pasado demasiado tiempo ¿Cómo pasan 11 horas sin que te des cuenta?, Sakura seguía dormida, Abrió la puerta pegándola contra alguien que soltó un quejido ¿quien se pone delante de una puerta?

**¿Teme?** – no, tenía que ser una broma ¿por qué él? Se puso considerablemente nervioso y tenso por razones múltiples habría que hacer una lista entre ellas estaban las 2 que más le preocupaban, primero era que lo fastidiaría hasta la muerte si no le contaba y la segunda era que no sabía guardar un secreto – **¿Qué haces en el cuarto de Sakura?** – pregunto con el seño fruncido, y tenia que preguntar, ¿Cómo podría explicar algo que ni el mismo entendía?

**P-Pues yo estaba** – no podía verdaderamente no podía ser peor ¿Qué le diría? No le diría Que su hermana le estaba contando una historia de su vida pasada ya que se había vuelto su esclavo para pagarle que había resucitado a su hermano, sonaría demasiado estúpido y sospechoso además no le creería nada – **¿y a ti que te importa idiota?** – respondió fríamente no podía verse débil tenía que evadirlo y así escaparía, escapar que cobarde sonaba eso, salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de él y comenzó a caminar, hasta que sintió la mano de su amigo en su hombro él se giro sentía como la mano de su amigo temblaba – **¿qué pasa?** – el rubio se veía cansado y preocupado

**Sabes la verdad no quiero creerlo pero enserio me preocupa** – ¿A que se refería? ¿Tal vez Sakura también lo había amenazado? – **Veras Sasuke mi hermana a estado teniendo pesadillas **– ¿y eso que tenía que ver con él? se notaba la preocupación y el miedo en la voz del rubio – **¿Qué tipo de relación tienes con mi hermana Sasuke? Cada vez que se despierta ella solloza tu nombre ¿Qué le has hecho? **– eso sí que fue inesperado o tal vez no tanto ese maldito de su antepasado ¿por qué tenía que hacer algo tan despiadado? Y ahora el debía dar cara por él, Sasuke se quedo helado ¿qué le respondería? – **¡Sasuke respóndeme! **– genial ahora tenía que pagar por pecador.

**Yo… no sé nada** – eso puso más furioso al rubio el cual le pego un golpe haciéndole caer dolorosamente al suelo, pero la verdad no le molesto ¿por qué no se enojaba? ¿Por qué sentía que lo merecía? El no había hecho nada joder

**Eres un maldito mentiroso, ¿por qué no me dices que le has hecho?** – esto no podía ir peor, no, no, no si decía eso definitivamente pasaría algo peor mejor no pensar en nada

**La he matado ¿Cómo he podido hacer algo tan estúpido?** –fue un susurro casi inaudible pero el rubio lo escucho, de todos modos eso había salido de sus labios sin previo aviso, la verdad fueron palabras que ni siquiera tenían sentido alguno era como si un ventrílocuo hubieran usado su cuerpo, Naruto lo escucho alarmándole de sobre manera, por lo que el entro a la habitación donde se supone estaba Sakura la vio recostada en la cama se acerco y la zarandeo

**¡Sakura!** – grito y vio como ella habría los ojos de golpe asustada

**¿Qué pasa?** – respondió alarmada, entonces ¿a quién había matado Sasuke? – **onii-san ¿estás bien?** – se dio la vuelta y salió del cuarto y vio que Sasuke se había ido

* * *

><p>Abrió los ojos y vio como ella lloraba "<em><span>¿Por qué estaría llorando?"<span>_ Se levanto y vio algo brillar en el piso un cuchillo ella ocultaba su cara con sus manos era imposible que ella viera algo estaba sollozando muy fuerte por lo que era imposible que escuchara nada ¿Qué hacia ella allí? ¿Por qué lloraba?, de un ataque impulsivo de histeria comenzó a apuñalarla ella era una maldita traidora primero le mentía diciendo que lo amaba y luego le decía que se había comprometido.

La parte de la historia de la que nadie había visto más que el…

* * *

><p>Despertó agitado y con lágrimas en los ojos ¿Qué había sido eso? Se dio cuenta que ya era de mañana, el estaba seguro de algo, esa pesadilla eran la continuación de la historia que Sakura le había contado, él lo sabia ¿Por qué los sabia? De todas maneras había sido tan real era como si quisieran mostrarle lo que había ocurrido, y ese sentimiento también, el sentimiento que él sentía por ella, Era un hombre demasiado impulsivo, sinceramente se parecía el, se levanto de la cama se dio una ducha, se vistió y como desayuno tomo un plato de cereal, después de desayunar se sentó en el sillón y se puso a pensar en todos los sucesos ocurridos luego oyó como alguien abría la puerta del departamento él había cerrado con llave así que debía ser los 2 idiotas que habían ido a quien sabe donde oyó 5 voces y 1 de ellas no se la esperaba .<p>

Eran Neji, Gaara y Sakura también estaba Naruto por el cual le rogaba por todos los medios a dios que no sacara el mismo tema del día anterior, y la última voz era una que no escuchaba desde que había empezado las vacaciones, nada más y nada menos que Karin su novia o más bien su zorra favorita vio como entraban las 5 personas a la sala donde él estaba, Como era de esperarse Karin corrió y se colgó de su cuello, de alguna manera se sentía más fastidioso que alguna que otra vez, así que la quito de alrededor de su cuello y ella hiso un puchero

**Sakura** – la llamo tenía que contarle si ese sueño fuera real entonces ella ya no tendría que llorar – **ven un momento** – aunque no debería importarle ¿o sí? De todas maneras si lo hacia Naruto ya no preguntaría, ellos entraron a la cocina mientras los que estaban en la sala hablaban de lo buenas que habían sido sus vacaciones y cosas por el estilo – **¿quieres algo?** – pregunto ya en la cocina la cual también era el comedor

**Si es así prepárame un Té** – él la miro de reojo, suspiro resignado, se había olvidado el era su sirviente ahora (El dice sirviente porque no le gusta el termino esclavo)

**Sakura sobre lo de ayer tu dijiste que él te había dicho que te amaba, si se parecía tanto a mí como dijiste, soy como su reencarnación ¿no? Siendo así estoy seguro que eso no hubiera sido una mentira – **

**De hecho si eres como su reencarnación pero la única forma de que haya reencarnado es que haya tenido por lo menos un hijo **– lo dijo medio deprimida

**Pero tú no has tenido hijos y has reencarnado** – dijo el pelinegro

**Supongo que tuve alguna hermana gemela pero como yo había nacido primero la mandaron a matar y al sirviente que debía cumplir esa misión, le pareció muy cruel y la escondió en alguna familia campesina o algo así, de algún modo me suena a telenovela, pero es muy pocible **– claro como eso era tan normal como el clima

**¿Mataban a la segunda generación?** – pregunto tembloroso y ella asintió

**Los Haruno eran un fenómeno ya que solo daban mujeres y al dar a luz morían pero por alguna razón cada 3 generaciones nacían gemelos y en ese entonces para evitar problemas con respecto a la herencia mataban al segundo en nacer –** en conclusión, cuando su padre la comprometió la estaba condenando a muerte, ademas erandemasiado crueles "en ese entonces" o a lo menos los Haruno

La boca del pelinegro formaba una perfecta "o" Era asombroso lo que hacían "en ese entonces" pero gracias a eso una lucecita prendió en su cabeza – **Sakura que tal si él hubiera tenido un hermano, después de todo yo tengo uno ¿no? Si ese hermano suyo hubiera tenido algún hijo entonces eso lo explicaría todo – **Ella negó con la cabeza,eso hubiera sido convincente si supiera por lo menos lo que había pasado con los Uchiha

**Pues veras, él tenía un hermano, pero su hermano desapareció antes de que yo lo encontrara a él, cuando le pregunte el cambio de tema así que no se mucho de eso **– rayos, la idea del hermano quedaba demasiado inconclusa, pero en ese momento recordó algo que fue asía muchísimo tiempo podía jurar que tenía como 5 años menos o menos.

"_Era la historia de un sirviente y una criada ellos se habían enamorado y la joven ama se había dado cuenta del amorío de los 2 y había matado al sirviente, al saber eso la criada huyo y como fruto del amorío de ellos había tenido un hijo y cuando el niño creció juro vengarse y el ya mayor hijo de la criada había seducido a la heredera de alguna familia baja, dando frutos a los genes de su padre haciendo la ganar más poder para sobrepasar a la familia que había matado a su padre pero esta había desaparecido se había esfumado en la nada"_

Esa historia podía jurar que era uno de los cuento para dormir más extraños que había tenido según su madre ese había sido el comienzo de la familia Uchiha y demás, considerando el suceso que le había contado Sakura encajaban demasiado bien, pero eso significaba que la muerte de Sakura había hecho desaparecer a la familia y que su hermanita gemela no estaba ni enterada, pero esa historia tenía algo raro y estaba más que claro que era esa historia decía que el sirviente había muerto, si Sakura había sido asesinada por el sirviente ¿Quién había asesinado al sirviente?, el sueño que principalmente pensaba contarle a Sakura claro ¿por qué no lo había pensado antes?

"_La parte de la historia de la que nadie había visto más que el, después de morir ella él estaba llorando como nunca lo había hecho, ni siquiera con lo de su familia, la había matado ¿por qué había hecho algo tan estúpido? Se preguntaba, Ella había aceptado casarse con ese bastardo que tenía como prometido en una semana entonces ¿Por qué había dicho algo tan contradictorio como eso? "te amo Sasuke" era lo que ella había dicho antes de morir en sus brazos, no podía, no quería vivir así, así que agarro el cuchillo y se apuñalo el mismo dolía y ella de seguro que le había dolido mucho mas suponiendo que las palabras que acababa de confesar fueran cierta"_

Eso lo explicaba todo claramente su sirviente la amaba estaba más que claro, pero cuando ella se comprometió todo acabo y al ella cumplir los 16 al ser incapaz de verla tan feliz al lado de su prometido –porque pensaba que ella lo amaba- ,y al estar resentido busco a una chica fácil, para suplantarla, encontró a la criada la engaño y se revolcó con ella y la criada quedo embarazada, pero Sakura que lo había visto todo, intento matar al sirviente y no pudo, pero el sirviente de un ataque de histeria la mato a ella y luego cuando ella confesó que lo amaba enloqueció y se suicido, es sorprendente como se llegan a estas conclusiones.

**Un suicidio –** Murmuro y sonrió orgulloso, a lo que Sakura no entendió ¿desde cuando era un suicidio algo de estar orgulloso? Además ¿Qué quería decir con un suicidio?, después de que le había dicho lo del hermano él había callado y había procedido a preparar el té – **no, no es nada – **dijo mientras sobaba la cabeza de la peli-rosa y le dedicaba una hermosa sonrisa

Sasuke no le diría nada ya que no podía estar seguro de ello, además no pretendía ilusionarla, el pensaría sobre eso por el momento no podía estar tan seguro ya que las historias pudo ser modificada por los tiempos y su sueño pudo ser algo falso, por el momento solo estaría apoyándola un poco, sin darse cuenta de las 4 cabezas asomadas por la puerta que veían todo pero no escuchaban nada por dios sabe qué razón Sasuke parecía solo mover los labios considerando lo pequeña que era la cocina y los cerca que estaban de ellos ¿Cómo era eso posible? De hecho habían intentado entrar en la cocina pero parecía haber algún tipo de barrera ¿un fantasma? Intentaban decirle a Sasuke que saliera de la cocina pero sus voces no llegaban a él y la de él no llegaba a ellos era muy extraño ¿un campo de fuerza o que rayos? Pero más extraño lo que pasaba dentro de la cocina, cuando Sasuke se había volteado a preparar el té la niña los había visto y había sonreído con malicia haciendo pensar a todos que era una bruja sonriendo y luego ahora él le estaba sobando su cabeza ¿Sasuke se habrá vuelto un lolicon? Estaban las 4 cabezas pensando lo mismo ¿de Qué hablaban? Demasiada intriga, ¡demasiada! Las 4 cabezas asomadas por la puerta de la cocina vieron como le sonreía y luego seguía con su labor de servir un té para él, ¿desde cuándo _SASUKE _considerado por muchos "**Rey Demonio"** y por otros **"Corazón de Antártida"** podía dar una sonrisa tan cálida y gentil? Esa niña era una Bruja de verdad y acababa de hacer un hechizo sobre su amigo no habría otra explicación, ¿o si la había?

Sasuke sin estar enterado de NADA poniéndolo en resumen, se sentó a la mesa y vio la cara sonrojada de Sakura y luego voltio a ver la puerta y veía la cara sonrojada de Karin e incluso la de Naruto, Neji y Gaara ¿desde cuándo estaba ahí? ¿Abrían escuchado lo que él decía? ¿Por qué estaban sonrojados?**

**¿Ustedes que miran?** –

* * *

><p>¿Cómo termino de esa manera? Ahora se veía un Naruto impactado y incapaz de creer lo que le contaban, ya que lo que había pasado en la cocina había sido un gran fracaso<p>

_Resumen:_

Sasuke utiliza "Ser frio y fingir que nada pasó"

Efectividad: Amigos 100% Novia 100% Naruto: 50%

Amigos y novia han sido vencidos

Naruto utiliza "tengo que hablar ustedes"

Efectividad: Sasuke: 0% Sakura 0%

Sasuke utiliza "¿y qué pasa si me niego?"

Efectividad: 0%

La vida de Naruto vuelve a estar al 100%

Naruto Utiliza "contare tus más oscuros secretos si no me escuchas"

Efectividad: Sasuke 100%

Sasuke ataca a su propio equipo usando "cara de perrito"

Efectividad: Sakura 100%

Sasuke y Sakura han sido vencidos

**THE WINNER IS… NARUTO!**

Estaba comprobado que la frase de ¿Qué pasa si me niego? Acabaría algún día con su vida, pero de igual manera eso había sido Chantaje ese odioso rubio metiendo la nariz donde no le incumbe ¿Cómo había terminado siendo su mejor amigo? Sin duda era algo que no comprendía de todas maneras Sakura le contaría todo ya que el no pensaba decir palabra, y e allí su cara de incredibilidad le importaba un pepino si lo creía o no, de todas maneras el no pensaba exactamente decirle nada, después de eso su cara de incredibilidad se transformo en una picara, Mierda esa cara era la que podía llamarse como "arruina días tranquilos" aunque fuera el mejor día de su vida siempre podía se arruinado por el, y esa cara lo avisaba, el podía destruir su pared de tranquilidad que con tanto esfuerzo había hecho en esa situación tan descabellada de pronto hubo un mini terremoto en su pantalón ¿un mensaje? ¿De quién? Vio su teléfono ¿Itachi? Comenzó a leer el mensaje

"_Sasuke hoy me dan de alta al parecer no hay nada malo conmigo ¿no es genial? =D_

_Bueno necesito que vayas mañana a la casa de nuestros padres _

_Pienso presentarles mi prometida e informarles a ellos de la boda_

_¡NO TE ATREVAS A FALTAR! è/.\é_

_Y una cosa más, por favor trae a Sakura contigo"_

¿Llevar a Sakura con él? ¿Pero que se traía su hermano? Frunció el ceño, estaba tan aislado en sus pensamientos en un laberinto sin salida pensando en millones de cosas a la vez tanto que no noto a los 2 chismoso que tenia a en la espalda que estaba leyendo el mensaje.

**Ara! Mañana volveré a ver a Misaki-chan ¿no es genial nii-san? –** dijo con emoción a su hermanito el cual sonrió y sobo su cabeza, el pelinegro seguía en su mundo no podía pensar nada en concreto tenía un remolino de pensamientos en el cerebro que comenzaba a darle jaqueca y el dolor aumenta con los gritos de los "hermanos" que para no ser hermanos sí que se parecían, los dos eran igual de molestos, a eso se refieren con fraternidad ¿verdad?

Continuara…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**LEER PORQUE SI!**

Bueno xD sobre la frase de arriba

"el sentimiento que había sido exhumado asía un momento se hizo mucho mas latente y lo inundo por completo"

Esta frase bueno u.u para todos aquellos o más bien ninguno que me leen T.T

Exhumar es desenterrar en conclusión el quiere decir que el sentimiento que yacía dormido u olvidado o que ni el sabia que tenia salió a la luz y se hiso latente o palpable o simplemente muy fuerte en el ., ¿por qué lo puse así?

Pues, porque quería hacerme la guay (?) ok no XD la verdad es que lo tenia de otra manera y sonaba muy cursi y raro ._. así que lo puse así y como sonaba bien lo deje así.

Y la segunda cosa que preguntaran es ¿Por qué matar a Sakura? Pues algo muy fuerte tenía que pasar y como ya dije Sasuke (los 2) son personas muy, muy, MUY, DEMACIADO, impulsivas y Sakura quería matarlo porque ella es una niña de familia rica y tiene ese tipo de carácter o lo tenía ._.

Y por si se habrán dado cuenta le ablande el corazón a Sasu-chan =D

XD por cierto Itachi hace honor a su nombre (Itachi significa comadreja) con sus súper-oídos .

XD bueno, bueno, esto sonara súper-cursi y sé que me van a pegar un zape por lo que voy decir pero igual verán que en donde puse ** dice que están todos rojitos ¿se imaginan por qué? XD me da cosa decirlo siento que me ganara su odio bueno ágamos algo lo que dejen un review con la que piensan que es la razón, aunque creo que es algo obvia ._. a ver si le atinan *0*

Dejenme su review no les cuesta nada se aceptan criticas, sugerencia, alagos...


End file.
